


Amitto, Amittere, Amisi

by SunlitStone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, and i posted it at 100words like this, and i really can't come up with a way to delete a word now, author talks about grammar in the end notes, it's gen but don't let that fool you, it's hannibal it's still fucking creepy, look this was 100 words in my word counter, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitStone/pseuds/SunlitStone
Summary: "Lost is an interesting word," said Hannibal.





	Amitto, Amittere, Amisi

"Lost is an interesting word," said Hannibal. "The metaphor, of course. We speak of 'losing our way,' 'finding our true selves,' even"—he smiled—"'finding ourselves lost.'

"But the literal is also interesting. 'I am lost'—it is a passive form, Will, and thus invites a question."

"'Who's doing the losing?'" said Will.

"Exactly." Hannibal leaned forward; Will shuddered at his closeness, unless now it was shivering. "Is it ourselves? But we can hear even our own breaths. It is everything else we cannot find, others who have lost us.

"I promise you, Will: you will never be lost by me."

**Author's Note:**

> 'Amittere' is Latin for 'to lose;' more specifically, 'amitto, ammitere, and amisi' are the first three of the four principal parts you need to know to be able to fully conjugate any Latin verb, and mean 'I lose,' 'to lose,' and 'I lost' (something) respectively. The fourth and last is the perfect passive participle, as I learned it in the masculine (and nominative) form, 'amissus,' which can be translated variously as 'lost,' 'having been lost,' or even under certain circumstances 'he was lost' (by someone or something).
> 
> ...look, I'm a grammar nerd, OK.
> 
> Written for the prompt 'lost' at [100words](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
